Seven Days
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Suatu hari Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat namja manis yang sedang berbagi dengan anak-anak jalanan. Kyuhyun sangat tertarik pada namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Bahkan ia rela berpura-pura menjadi penderita kanker otak agar Sungmin mau menjadi pacarnya. /"M-Min? Barusan k-kau men-ciumku?"/'Tunggulah aku, sayangku'/ KyuMin/BL/Yaoi/REAL LAST CHAP is UP!/DLDR! RnR, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days

**Chapter 1**

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Tittle:**

Seven Days

**Lenght:  
**Twoshoot

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DLDR! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! Just RnR, okay? ^^_

**Summary:  
**Suatu hari Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat namja manis yang sedang berbagi dengan anak-anak jalanan. Kyuhyun sangat tertarik pada namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Bahkan ia rela berpura-pura menjadi penderita kanker otak agar Sungmin mau menjadi pacarnya. Apakah rahasia Kyuhyun akan terbongkar?

**Genre:**

Romance, Angst, Hurt

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Seven Days-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

**Day 1**

.

_Kyuhyun PoV_

.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Dia, namja manis itu. Ya, aku memang belum mengetahui namanya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menanyakannya langsung pada namja itu. Melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini saja, sudah membuat jantungku seolah ingin melompat. Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar membuatku seperti orang tak waras.

.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, atau tepatnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu berkunjung ketempat ini. Di sebuah taman dipinggiran kota Seoul. Aku selalu mengamati apa saja yang dilakukan mahluk yang hampir mendekati kata 'sempurna' ini.

Tidak. Bahkan dia sempurna dimataku. Badan mungil berisi, kulit seputih susu yang bersih tanpa cacat, wajah yang sangat manis. Ya Tuhan wajah manis itu begitu sempurna! Mata foxy yang indah, hidung mancung nan mungil, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, dan bibir merah shape 'M' yang menggoda itu. Demi Tuhan, aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan mahluk ciptaannya yang sungguh indah ini.

.

Ohh~ Kurasa aku hampir gila. Atau mungkin sudah gila? Tak apalah~ Aku tak menyesal jika gila karena namja manis idamanku ini. Aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, tapi mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Dia benar-benar ajaib. Tanpa melakukan apapun bisa merubahku yang super cuek dan dingin ini menjadi seperti seorang psikopat.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dibangku taman yang jaraknya sekitar 20 meter dari namja itu. Seperti biasa, ia sedang berbagi dengan anak-anak jalanan yang kurang sudah bulat. Hari ini aku akan menanyakan namanya. Aku sadar tak akan bisa memilikinya jika hanya berdiam diri.

"Berjuanglah, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sugestiku pada diri sendiri dengan bersemangat. Aku tak peduli orang akan menyangka aku gila atau apapun. Karena saat ini hanya namja manis itulahlah yang aku pedulikan. Hehe..

.

_Kyuhyun PoV END_

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati namja manis yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila itu.

"Annyeong! Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk berbagi, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat berada dibelakang namja manis ber-sweater pink itu. Namja bermarga Cho itu berusaha sesantai mungkin agar tidak memberikan kesan pertama yang aneh. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Namja itu menoleh ke arah –belakang- tempat dimana Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tetap tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Apa sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Ahh? Ani. Aku hanya sedang melihat cara makan anak-anak itu. Wajah mereka sangatlah lucu" Jawab namja manis itu dengan senyum yang siap membuat Kyuhyun meleleh seketika.

"Ohh, kau menyukai anak-anak? Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

"Ne, aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Apalagi sejak adikku kuliah diluar negri. Aku merasa begitu kesepian" Ujar namja itu sedikit curhat. "Umm, namaku Lee Sungmin" Namja manis bernama Sungmin itu menjabat uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

'_Tangannya lembut sekali. Ohh, rasanya aku tak rela untuk melepasnya'_ Batin Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan tangan mulus Sungmin dari genggamannya. Ya, seperti tadi. Ia tak ingin memberikan kesan aneh terhadap Sungmin.

"Kau merasa begitu kesepian?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, bisa dibilang begitu. Orang tuaku sudah lama menetap di Inggris. Awalnya aku disini tinggal bersama adikku, Sungjin. Tetapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Ohh, begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apakah dia terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak punya waktu luang untuk menemanimu?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya walaupun hatinya bergetar ragu.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil menanggapinya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin berdebar menantikan jawaban yang akan diberikan namja manis itu.

"Me-mengapa tertawa?" Dengan sedikit tergagap Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Hhh~ Ani. Aku hanya merasa sedikit lucu mendengar pertanyaanmu, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Jangankan kekasih, seorang teman pun aku tak punya" Jawab Sungmin menghela nafas kecil. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan dengan samar.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya begitu mendengar Sungmin yang tak punya seorang pun teman. Hey, apakah benar tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan namja super manis dan baik hati seperti Sungmin? Tetapi satu perasaan lega dan senang lebih mendominasi hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin bilang ia tidak punya kekasih bahkan seorang teman, bukan? Itu artinya Kyuhyun mempunyai peluang besar tentunya.

Sedikit berdehem kecil dan memberikan seulas senyum manis sebelum mulai berkata. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian lagi. Aku akan membantu mengisi hari-harimu" Ucapnya memanfaatkan kesempatan emas yang datang.

"Benarkah? Bangapseumnida, Kyuhyun_-ss_i" Mata Sungmin berubah berbinar cerah.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku Min. Panggil aku Kyu saja, ne?" Kyuhyun mengacak puncak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas. Ia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya surai hitam itu.

"Ohh, baiklah Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum. Ia merasa senang sekarang mempunyai orang yang perhatian dengannya. Seorang teman untuknya.

"Ehh? Kenapa rambutmu rontok, Min? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Apa aku menyakitimu" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Ia melihat helaian rambut Sungmin yang banyak rontok di tangannya. Padahal ia hanya mengacaknya dengan gerakan lembut, tapi mengapa begitu banyak yang rontok? Kyuhyun merasa takut terlalu kasar dan membuat Sungmin kesakitan.

"A_-_ah? Tidak Kyu, kau sama sekali tidak kasar apalagi menyakitiku. Uhmm, rambutku memang mudah rontok dalam jumlah yang banyak" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. Ia hanya ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun meragukan senyuman namja manis dihadapnnya itu. Tapi ia lebih memilih ikut tersenyum dan percaya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhasil. Hari ini ia bisa melaju satu langkah demi menggapai keinginannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun alami.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Seven Days-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

**Day 2**

"Min.." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sibuk mengamati langit sore. Baru kemarin mereka berkenalan, dan Kyuhyun kembali untuk menepati janjinya. Janjinya yang tak akan membuat Sungmin merasa kesepian lagi.

"Ne, Kyu?" Sungmin yang tadi mendongak menatap langit, kini beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Sungmin_-ah_.. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seiring pergantian detik. Kyuhyun ingin tahu seperti apa tanggapan Sungmin dengan harap-harap cemas.

"MWO!? Mencintaiku?" Seru Sungmin kaget. Hey, bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Baru kemarin namja manis ini berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya? Ayolah~ Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"Ne, aku mencintaimu. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi aku serius dengan perkataanku. Aku sudah lama mengagumi dari kejauhan" Ujar Kyuhyun jujur dan menatap Sungmin serius.

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghela nafas seraya menunduk. "Kau akan menyesal jika, mencintaiku Kyu.. Jangan mencintaiku terlalu dalam" Lirih Sungmin masih tertunduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Jika iya, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku"

Sungmin terkekeh miris. "Bukan seperti itu Kyu.. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya apa? Kumohon, Min.. Hidupku tak kurang dari 1 bulan lagi. Kumohon kau mau menjadi namjachinguku. Disisa hidupku.." Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi lirih.

Hebat! Benar-benar tampak seperti seorang actor sungguhan!

Yaah, sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya berbohong terhadap Sungmin. Semalaman ia tak tidur hanya untuk memikirkan ia yang akan menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sungmin, dan antisipasi jika ia ditolak. Sungguh! Dia tidak ingin jika sampai ditolak oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat-sangat mencintai namja manis itu. Bahkan ia rela menyusun kebohongan besar ini demi mendapatkan Sungmin-nya.

Seperti inilah kira-kira kebohongan besar yang disusun oleh Kyuhyun. Pertama ia akan berkata bahwa hidupnya tinggal sebulan lagi agar Sungmin iba dan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dan selama waktu sebulan itu ia akan membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ketika waktu sebulan itu hampir habis, namja jangkung itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan keajaiban dari Tuhan dan perlahan penyakit kankernya menghilang.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun licik dan egois. Tetapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya saat ini.

"MWO!? Jangan bercanda, Kyu. Ini sungguh tidak lucu" Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar berharap bahwa ini adalah lelucon konyol yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Dan mereka akan tertawa bersama setelah ini.

"Aku serius, Min. Aku mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Hidupku takkan lama lagi" Kyuhyun masih menjaga actingnya. "Jadi bagaimana, Min? Kau mau melakukannya, bukan? Jebal.. Demi aku"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergerak-gerak tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Haahh.." Namja manis ini tampak menghela nafas dengan berat. Kini mata foxy itu menatap kedalam onyx kelam Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, Kyu.. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Bahkan sangat mengerti.. Akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Berusaha tersenyum walaupun air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bola mata indah miliknya. Jika saja Kyuhyun melihat tangis kepedihannya itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan berpikir dua kali untuk membohongi mahluk polos ini.

"Gomawo, Min.. Jeongmal gomawoyo.. Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. Ia merasa sangat senang. Mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, dan mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya. Tak akan ia biarkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ya, walaupun ia tak tahu takdir apa yang menantinya didepan sana. Siapkanlah dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Kyuhyun-ah.. _

_Kau masih jauh lebih beruntung dari pada aku.. _

_Berbagialah.. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia.. _

_Setidaknya.. _

_Aku tak ingin kau seperti aku..'_

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Seven Days-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

**Day 3**

"Min, kau tak ingin pulang? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Biar kuantar kau pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman seperti biasa. Duduk dibangku yang dulu dipakai Kyuhyun untuk mengamati Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku masih ingin disini bersamamu. Jika aku pulang aku akan kembali merasa sendiri dan kesepian" Tolak Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon kepada Kyuhyun. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aissh, baiklah.. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mungkin bisa menolakmu, Min" Kyuhyun pura-pura mem-pout kan bibirnya. Lalu tersenyum sangat senang, mengetahui Sungmin masih ingin bersamanya. Tangannya mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Ia masih merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Kalaupun ini hanya mimpi, Kyuhyun akan meminta kepada Tuhan agar ia tidak pernah membuka mata lagi untuk selamanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin kebahagiaannya ini berakhir.

Helaian rambut itu kembali terlepas. Sungmin tidak merespon apapun, mungkinkah ia tidak menyadari rambutnya kembali terlepas dari kulit kepalanya? Entahlah~ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu helaian rambut Sungmin ditangannya yang diterbangkan oleh angin sore itu.

.

.

"Umm?" Gumam Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersender pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan Sungmin tak lagi bersender padanya.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan rintikan air hujan?" Sungmin mengadahkan tangannya menatap langit.

'CTRASSHH'

Seketika hujan turun begitu lebat. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik Sungmin kearah pinggiran taman, tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dengan keadaan keduanya yang basah kuyup, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk di depan. Kemudian ia berjalan memutar dan duduk dibangku kemudi mobil. Kyuhyun mencoba menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tetapi ia gagal.

"Sial! Aku lupa mengisi bensin karena terlalu semangat bertemu denganmu, Min. Mianhae" Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Sebenarnya tadi ia mengetahui bahwa isi bensin mobilnya sudah akan habis. Tetapi karena sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Sungmin, ia berniat mengisinya nanti saja saat perjalanan pulang. Namun sangat disayangkan, bensinnya terlanjur habis dalam keadaan hujan lebat dan basah kuyup seperti ini. Mereka berdua terjebak!

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyu. Akulah yang salah disini. Seharusnya aku memdengarkan peringatanmu tadi. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" Sungmin menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berucap lirih.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Min. Aku tak mungkin bisa menyalahkanmu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana cara membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau sampai sakit, Min" Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi chubby Sungmin. Sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Pancaran matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Rumahku sangatlah jauh. Lebih baik kita tetap tinggal disini" Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Apartementku berjarak 850 meter dari sini. Ayo kita keapartementku saja, mumpung saat ini hujan sedikit mereda" Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu disamping namja manis itu.

"Kajja, Min!" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin kearah menuju apartementnya di tengah rintikan gerimis.

'_Ya Tuhan, kumohon redakan hujan ini'_ Do'a Kyuhyun masih mengenggam tangan Sungmin sambil terus berlari kecil.

'CTRASSHH'

Bukannya berhenti, hujan malah bertambah deras dan mengharuskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meneduh di tempat yang cukup aman dari air hujan yang turun.

"Gawat! Mengapa hujan malah bertambah lebat, sih?" Ujar Kyuhyun frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah.

"Maaf kan, aku Kyuh. Aku sungguh menyesal. Ini semua salahku" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar dan wajah pucat. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tenor Sungmin bergetar segera menatap namja manis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Min. Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu sangat pucat" Kyuhyun langsung panik seketika. Melihat kondisi Sungmin yang bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan, membuat namja kelahiran Februari itu semakin frustasi. Ia begitu menghkhawatirkan Sungminnya. "Badanmu, sangat panas. Bagaimana ini?" Seru Kyuhyun begitu menyentuh kening Sungmin. "Kau pasti kedinginan" Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat dan posesive. Perlahan perasaan Kyuhyun terasa lebih tenang ketika Sungmin berada dalam dekapannya, seolah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu aman bersamanya.

'_Kyuhyun, walaupun dalam keadaan basah seperti ini, mengapa pelukkanmu terasa begitu menghangatkan? Dan juga, mengapa aroma maskulinmu sangat menenangkanku? Teruslah peluk aku, Kyu. Aku masih ingin terus merasakan kenyamanan pelukkanmu.. Selagi diriku masih bisa..'_ Lirih Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tulus didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Awhh! Sa-kit.. Sakit, Kyu. Tolong aku.." Rintih Sungmin ketika ia masih berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tangan namja manis itu mencengkram kepalanya erat. Seolah dengan mencengkram kepalannya dengan kuat, ia bisa memberhentikan sakit yang terasa membunuhnya itu.

"Min!? Ada apa!? Apakah kepalamu yang terasa sakit!?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik bukan main. Seketika ketenangan yang sempat dirasakannya meluap begitu saja ketika melihat Sungmin yang merintih kesakitan.

"Apa? Kyu, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa tidak jelas!? Kyuhyun tolong aku" Sungmin terus merintih kesakitan dan berteriak. Kepalanya berdenyut sangat nyeri, membuat namja manis itu serasa ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok. Ia mulai menangis meraung-raung. Indera pendengar dan penglihatannya seolah tidak bekerja dengan baik lagi.

"Ky—uhuk uhuk Kyu-hyun.. sa-kit —uhuk sek-kali.. uhuk uhuk to-long a-ku.." Sungmin berkata dibatas kesadarannya. Namja berwatak periang ini terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir dari mulutnya. Tubuh mungilnya ambruk itu di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Su-Sungmin!? Ada apa denganmu!? Bangun, sayang! Jangan membuatku mati karena mencemaskanmu! Sungmin sadarlah" Kyuhyun menangis begitu pilu. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Menangis adalah mustahil jika kita melihat hidupnya selama ini. Tapi sekarang karena seorang Lee Sungmin, kata mustahil itu seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Kyuhyun semakin menangis histeris melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sungmin.

Tidak ada yang tau kapan terakhir kali seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengis. Apalagi dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Namja tinggi itu terus berteriak-teriak serta menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih. Berharap orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akan segera bangun.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berdiam diri disini. Aku harus segera membawa Sungmin" Kyuhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan menggendong Sungmin dipunggung. Menerobos hujan lebat malam itu.

'_Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, sayang.. Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu.. Aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gagal comeback! ^O^

Aku bawa fict baru nih, hehe.. Lagi coba-coba membuat sad story.. Karena ini pertama kalinya, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya, jika kurang memuaskan.. Kalo boleh jujur, ide cerita ini gak sengaja muncul ketika aku sedang melamun. Ya mungkin bisa dibilang ide dadakan Ini juga Cuma Twoshoot

Karena ini rencananya oneshoot, jadi chap 2 nya udah selesai kubuat..  
Tinggal terserah reader mau publish-nya kapan.. :)

Hmm, oke. Kalo tertarik, reviews yaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Days Maaf, karena sebelumnya author melakukan kesalahan teknis karena memposting ulang chapter 1. Aku berterima kasih banyak kepada: hyuknie, jiraniats, Zaky UzuMo, dian minimin, GG, dan Evil Roommate, dming, melsparkyu, chosamin, KyuLoveMin, Park Min Rin, karena sudah mau memperingatkan aku. Dan aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan yang cukup fatal, ini . Selamat membaca :)

**Chapter 2**

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

Seven Days

**Lenght:  
**Twoshoot

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Boy X Boy, Yaoi,  
DLDR! DON'T BASH! No FLAME! Just RnR, okay? ^^ Ohh, iya jika kalian tidak mendapat 'feel' ketika membaca cerita ini, silahkan raih gadget terdekat dan memutar lagu sedih. Hehe _

**Summary:  
**Suatu hari Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat namja manis yang sedang berbagi dengan anak-anak jalanan. Kyuhyun sangat tertarik pada namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Bahkan ia rela berpura-pura menjadi penderita kanker otak agar Sungmin mau menjadi pacarnya. Apakah rahasia Kyuhyun akan terbongkar?

**Genre:**

Romance, Angst, Hurt

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Seven Days-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

"Ky—uhuk uhuk Kyu-hyun.. sa-kit —uhuk sek-kali.. uhuk uhuk to-long a-ku.." Sungmin berkata dibatas kesadarannya. Namja berwatak periang ini terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir dari mulutnya. Tubuh mungilnya ambruk itu di pelukan sang kekasih.

"Su-Sungmin!? Ada apa denganmu!? Bangun, sayang! Jangan membuatku mati karena mencemaskanmu! Sungmin sadarlah" Kyuhyun menangis begitu pilu. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Menangis adalah mustahil jika kita melihat hidupnya selama ini. Tapi sekarang karena seorang Lee Sungmin, kata mustahil itu seolah lenyap tak bersisa. Kyuhyun semakin menangis histeris melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Sungmin.

Tidak ada yang tau kapan terakhir kali seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengis. Apalagi dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Namja tinggi itu terus berteriak-teriak serta menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih. Berharap orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akan segera bangun.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berdiam diri disini. Aku harus segera membawa Sungmin" Kyuhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan menggendong Sungmin dipunggung. Menerobos hujan lebat malam itu.

'_Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, sayang.. Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu.. Aku mencintaimu'_

.

.

.

**_Chapter 2_**

.

**Day 4**

Tangan mungil dan mata foxy milik namja manis itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Sedikit menerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan kilauan cahaya pagi yang menyeruak dipenglihatannya.

"K-Kyu? Kyuhyun?" Dipanggilnya seorang namja lain dihadapannya yang tengah tertidur damai. Namja tampan itu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

"Eumm?" Gumam namja yang memeluknya sambil membuka mata. Namja —yang memeluk— bernama Kyuhyun itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggil dirinya tadi. "Min! Sungmin_-ah_ kau sudah sadar, chagii!? Ya Tuhan, syukurlah" Serunya senang kemudian. Sebuah dekapan hangat langsung Kyuhyun berikan pada sosok yang dicintainnya ini.

"Ne Kyu. Aku sudah sadar" Sungmin terseyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya kekanakan. Namja manis ini juga membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau tahu? Aku hampir saja gila karenamu, semalam. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Sungmin. Mata obsidian Kyuhyun memancarkan tatapan khawatirnya yang begitu mendalam.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus menatap Kyuhyun. "Gomawo, Kyu. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku" Tangan Sungmin mengelus pipi tirus pucat milik kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

'_Aku benar-benar bersyukur padamu Tuhan'_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega melihat Sungminnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Matanya terpejam menikmati kenyamanan setiap usapan tangan Sungmin dipipinya. Ia sangat senang dimanja oleh Sungmin seperti ini.

Ohh, betapa bahagianya seorang Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin terus mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Min?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Maksudku, aku hanya ingat kita sedang meneduh saat perjalanan menuju apartement-mu. Aku sama sekali tak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya" Sungmin bertanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya namja tinggi ini sedikit terkaget. Kemudian ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Semalam kau pingsan, Min" Lirih Kyuhyun. Perasaan sedih langsung menghampirinya jika mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Jantungku serasa ingin copot begitu melihat kau batuk darah. Begitu banyak yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungmu" Kyuhyun sedikit meringis membayangkannya. Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin-nya dengan sangat protective. Seolah melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari bahaya yang mengancam.

"A-aku? Ba-batuk da-rah?" Sungmin nampak langsung pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipisnya. Persis seperti orang yang sedang dalam kepanikan.

"Iya, Min. Kau juga terus merintih kesakitan dibagian kepalamu" Kini raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah cemas menatap Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, mungkin aku hanya merasa pusing karena kehujanan. Soal batuk darah itu, a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Sungmin menunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Kedua tangannya meremas baju yang ia pakai. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Ehh? Ahh, Kyu. Ba-baju siapa yang aku pakai ini?" Tanya Sungmin seolah mengalihkan perhatian. Ia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun.

"A-ahh, i-itu bajuku, Min" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tiba-tiba memerah.

"Bajumu? Mengapa bisa berada ditubuhku?" Tanya Sungmin polos kini mulai bingung.

"Eumm, a-aku yang me-memakaikannya un-tukmu" Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat dirinya dan Sungmin terkejut. Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah dan menunduk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Jangan tanya lagi, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tu-tunggu, Min. Aku punya alasan tersendiri. Kemarin aku begitu panik dengan keadaanmu, melihat bajumu yang basah, aku berinisiatif untuk menggantikannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin keadaanmu semakin parah. Sungguh! Percayalah, hanya itu yang kulakukan" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Membayangkan ketika ia menggantikan baju untuk Sungmin membuatnya semakin _blushing. _Bagaimana tidak _blushing_? Hey, Kyuhyun itu masih lelaki normal, bukan? Siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh keindahan tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin?

Walaupun seperti itu, Kyuhyun tetap mengutamakan keadaan Sungmin malam itu. Buktinya pria jangkung ini hanya menggantikan pakaian dan mengeringkan tubuh basah kekasihnya. Mengelap darah segar diwajahnya, dan tidak lupa juga mengompres agar panasnya segera turun. Itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan semata-mata karena Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Sungmin-nya

Sungmin yang sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Ia sedikit terkikik geli melihat wajah Kekasihnya yang tengah salah tingkah itu. "Me-mengapa kau tertawa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup sekaligus bingung.

'CHUP'

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi tirus Kyuhyun dan membuat pemiliknya seperti terkena serangan jantung."Aku baru menyadari bahwa kekasihku ini sungguh tampan dan bisa terlihat manis" Ucap Sungmin setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun "Aku percaya padamu, Kyu" Lanjutnya kemudian mengelus pipi yang kembali memerah itu.

"M-Min? Barusan k-kau men-ciumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Tangannya menyentuh bekas tempat mendaratnya bibir Sungmin tadi. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktifitas mengelusnya. Tentu saja, karena tangan mungil itu kini digenggam oleh tangan sang kekasih.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyu? Apa aku tidak boleh mengecup pipi kekasihku sendiri?" Bibir Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa memberikan yang lebih, Kyuhyun_-ah_"

Detik selanjutnya Sungmin sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. Mata foxy-nya terpejam, sedangkan onyx Kyuhyun melebar dengan sempurna.

'_Ohh, Tuhan bolehkah sekarang aku berharap bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun disela-sela keterjutannya.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya menempelkan, sebelum sebuah pemikiran terlintas diotaknya.

.

_Sungmin PoV_

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan nama itu sungguh berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Ya, pria yang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya disisa hidupnya ini memang sudah seperti takdirku.

Aku merasa sangat iba sekaligus kagum pada Kyuhyun. Merasa iba, karena penyakit kanker otak yang menggrogoti tubuh dan hidupnya. Yaa, aku sangat mengetahui betapa mengerikannya penyakit kanker otak itu. Sangat!

Dan merasa begitu kagum karena ia terlihat sangat sehat dan kuat ditengah penderitaannya melawan penyakit mematikan itu. Kyuhyun juga seorang pria yang sangat baik. Rasanya begitu tak adil pria sebaik Kyuhyun mempunyai penderitaan seperti itu. Betapa malangnya Kyuhyun, Ya Tuhan.

.

.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan saat ini?

Ya Tuhan.. Aku menciumnya. Mencium kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang telah terjadi dengan otak bodohku ini. Sungguh, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah aku lakukan sekarang.

Apakah aku sudah gila? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mencintainya, Lee Sungmin! Itu hanya akan menyakiti hati kalian berdua. Aku hanya menerimanya karena rasa iba. Tidak lebih. Kumohon sadarlah dengan apa telah yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin. Cinta hanya akan membuat kalian satu sama lain terluka pada akhirnya.

Tapi salahkah aku? Salahkah aku jika ingin merasakan hal yang dialami pasangan lain diluar sana? Hanya untuk ciuman yang pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya?

Maafkan aku jika yang kulakukan ini adalah salah, Ya Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin merasakannya..

.

Kini kuberanikan diriku untuk meresapi rasa manis dari bibir tebal kekasihku ini. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Terkejut, mungkin. Tetapi detik berikutnya ia mulai membalasku dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sebahagia inikah rasanya dicintai? Atau mungkin rasanya dicintai dan... Ohh, Lupakan itu Lee Sungmin!

.

_Sungmin PoV END_

.

"Haaah.. Haaah.." Keduanya terengah-engah ketika ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu terlepas. Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak sangat memerah. Ohh, jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang juga tak kalah merah dengan sedikit mengkilap karena saliva keduanya.

"Mi-mianhae. Apa kau marah karena aku menciummu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu sekaligus takut dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ahn.. Eumm, Aniya.. Gwaenchana, Min.. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu" Walaupun sempat canggung awalnya, kebahagiaan yang besar dihatinya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu ceria. Ia segera memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Min, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sekarang. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Setelah mandi kau bisa mengambil bajuku dilemari itu untuk kau pakai" Ucap Kyuhyun sesudah melepaskan pelukannya. Jari telunjuk bergantian menunjuk letak kamar mandi dan lemari pakaian dikamarnya.

"Baiklah" Sahut Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun pun keluar menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

'CKLEKK'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar mandi. Detik berikutnya tampaklah siluet sesosok pria manis yang —kini terlihat segar— sedang menggunakan bathrobe berwarna putih, tengah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk

"Uhm? Kyuhyun sepertinya belum selesai memasak" Namja itu bergumam pelan sesudah mengeringkan wajah. "Ahh, lebih baik aku ganti baju saja dulu" Lanjut namja manis bernama Sungmin itu sambil melangkah kearah lemari pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Yah, bajunya besar-besar dan berwarna gelap semua"Komentar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika memilah-milah baju yang akan ia pakai. "Ahh, lebih baik yang ini saja" Setelah memutuskan, akhirnya Sungmin menarik sebuah celana jeans selutut dan baju berwarna abu-abu disebelah kanan lemari.

"Ehh?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat sebuah benda terjatuh ketika dirinya menarik baju. Sepertinya sebuah buku. Yaa, sebuah buku diary berwarna biru.

"Apakah diary ini milik Kyuhyun, yaa? Rasanya aku ingin sedikit membacanya setelah berganti pakaian" Buku diary itu Sungmin letakkan di meja nakas yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu ia memakai baju Kyuhyun yang sudah dipilih tadi.

Tak perlu sampai 3 menit pakaian-pakaian tadi sudah melekat dengan rapih ditubuh mungil Sungmin. Terlihat sedikit kelonggaran, dan itu menambah nilai keimutan pada dirinya.

"Tapi bagaiman jika Kyuhyun, marah? Buku diary kan barang privasi" Jari telunjuk Sungmin bertengger di bibir shape 'M' miliknya, pose berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan. "Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak akan marah. Aku hanya akan membacanya sedikit. Lagipula aku kan kekasihnya" Gumam Sungmin lalu mulai membuka halaman pertama diary biru dalam genggamannya tersebut.

"_**Tidak biasanya aku tersenyum terus seperti ini. Entahlah, hatiku terasa sangat Tuhan, apa semua ini karena mahluk manis yang tidak sengaja kulihat ditaman tadi?"**_

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat isi dilembar pertama diary itu. Menurutnya Kyuhyun sedikit berlebihan dan itu sangatlah manis dan lucu. Dan seperti ada perasaan yang sulit diartikan dihatinya. Sungmin tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Yang ia tahu rasanya begitu bahagia dan menyenangkan.

"_**Ya Tuhan, kini aku mengetahui siapa nama pujaan hatiku itu. Lee Sungmin. Nama yang sangat indah, sesuai dengan nama pemiliknya. Ini adalah awal yang sangat baik. Bahkan ia tampak sangat senang ketika aku mengatakan tidak akan membuatnya merasa kesepian lagi. Senyuman manisnya itu.. Membuat keinginanku untuk memilikinya semakin tak tertahan lagi, ya Tuhan"**_

Lembar demi lembar berikutnya terus dibuka Sungmin. Kini ia tengah membaca saat dimana Kyuhyun menegurnya untuk yang pertama kali. Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyum tulusnya lagi. Setiap satu kata yang dibaca namja manis ini selalu membuat detak jantungnya berdesir semakin kencang. Merasakan apa yang disebut kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya, Sungmin mulai membuka lembar berikutnya. Berharap kembali menemukan baris perbaris yang membuat persaannya semakin melambung tinggi.

"_**Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Ini membuat batinku semakin menggila. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur nyanyak karena memikirkan hal ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku. Menjadi milikku"**_

"_**Aku sudah menyangka ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Walau begitu aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Hatiku begitu sakit walaupun hanya sekedar membayangkannya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah merancang semua kebohongan besar ini, sayangku. Membohongimu agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku. Berpura-pura memiliki penyakit kanker yang akan segera merenggut nyawaku. Aku tahu betapa egoisnya diriku, caraku ini sangatlah pengecut dan memalukan. Tetapi asal kau tahu. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin-ku. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini"**_

Sorot kebahagiaan dimata Sungmin meredup setelah membaca satu baris penuh tulisan dilembar diary itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air mata keluar perlahan disudut matanya yang berubah kelam. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas dimata foxy indah Sungmin.

Dalam diam ia menangis, tanpa sedikit pun isakkan keluar. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kaus dibagian dada kiri yang ia pakai. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Menggambarkan betapa kecewa dan sakitnya perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin paling tidak suka dibohongi dan dikecewakan.

Ia ingin membaca surat itu kembali. Berharap bahwa yang dibacanya tadi adalah salah. Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin tak akan sanggup untuk membacanya. Mentalnya terlalu takut bahwa yang dibacanya tadi ternyata benar.

'KRIEET'

"Min-_ah,_ makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita—" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang membuka pintu. Namja tinggi tampan ini berniat megajak Sungmin makan. Tetapi kata-katanya terputus saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan penuh derai air mata dan raut kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam.

Perasaan Kyuhyun berubah tak enak dan khawatir. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat kekasih hatinya itu menangis. Dan detak jantungnya seolah berhenti begitu melihat diary biru miliknya yang berada digenggaman tangan Sungmin.

"Su-Sungmin, K-kau—"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Cho Kyuhyun!?" Tanya Sungmin dengan air mata yang bertambah deras.

"M-Min.." Tampaknya Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengecewakan aku, tuan Cho" Sungmin tersenyum miris. Senyuman yang paling membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit dan bersalah. Senyuman yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Semua ini tidak—"

"Aku pergi" Dengan memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pamit pergi meninggalkan apartement namja itu.

'GREPP'

"Lepaskan tanganku" Perintah Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang menarik sebelah tangannya dari belakang. Sungmin memang hanya bisa memerintah tanpa berontak. Bukannya namja mungil ini tidak mau memberontak. Hanya saja tenaga yang dimilikinya terasa sudah terserap habis. Apalagi ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dan menariknya. Sungguh! Sungmin merasa semakin lemas.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang selalu memabukkannya dengan mata tertutup. Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh yang membuatnya sedikit tenang ini.

"Kau sudah terlanjur mengecewakanku, Kyuhyun_-ssi._ Dan sekarang lepaskan aku!" Dengan menyikut perut Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera berlari sebelum namja itu kembali menangkapnya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha mengejar Sungmin walaupun sambil meringis memegangi perutnya. Dan disaat dirinya berhasil menangkap Sungmin dilantai dasar, namja manis yang berada kembali dipeluknya itu berteriak keras, meminta pertolongan.

"Tolong aku. Lelaki ini mencoba memperkosaku. Siapapun tolong aku" Teriak Sungmin.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disitu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka segera menyelamatkan Sungmin dengan menjauhkan namja manis itu dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

Dengan tatapan hina orang-orang itu menggebuki tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Pasrah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dan tendangan yang diterimanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur sakit untuk melawan orang-orang itu. Dengan penuh luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir, Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. _'Min, maafkan aku. Bahkan ini belum pantas untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu'_ Batinnya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Sementara Sungmin disana hanya bisa menangis deras dalam diam melihat tubuh rapuh kekasihnya. Menyaksikan tubuh yang biasa memeluknya dengan hangat itu dihajar tanpa ampun. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Seolah Sungmin bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Dan rasa sakit itu seperti berpusat di hati mereka masing-masing.

Dalam tangis yang semakin pilu itu Sungmin membatin.

'_Maafkan aku, Kyu. Semua ini memang salahku. Jika saja aku tidak berteriak tadi, mungkin ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau tak akan mungkin tersakiti seperti itu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku hanya takut akan kembali tersakiti olehmu. Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hari kosongku dengan segala cinta dan kasih sayang tulusmu. Kau yang terbaik, sayangku.. Selamat tinggal'_

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Seven Days-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

**Day 7**

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian tempo lalu terjadi. Satu hari Kyuhyun habiskan diranjang rumah sakit karena luka cukup parah pada tubuhnya. Beberapa tulangnya patah, bahkan kaki kiri dan kepalanya masih diperban. Tetapi merasa tubuhnya masih bisa untuk digunakan untuk bergerak, Kyuhyun yang seharusnya masih harus beristirahat diatas ranjang rumah sakit nekat mencari keberadaan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan nasehat suster dan dokter yang berusaha mencegahnya. Memaki mereka semua yang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa beristitahat dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa dirinya beristirahat dengan tenang jika hati dan pikirannya sedang berkecambuk? Sedih, penyesalan yang teramat, rasa rindu yang seakan membunuhnya, dan kekosongan yang membelenggunya.

Kyuhyun memang sosok yang lebih senang menyendiri. Bukan berarti dirinya seorang anti sosial. Hanya saja dengan menyendiri membuat dirinya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tetapi itu dulu. Semua berubah saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat namja manis itu. Namja manis yang merubah Kyuhyun 180 derajat dengan senyuman indahnya. Apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun menyandang sebagai kekasihnya. Tak ada yang bisa merasakan betapa rapuhnya Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

.

Setelah menjalankan dua hari yang melelahkan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan setitik pencerahan untuk menemui Sungmin-nya. Memutari seluruh pelosok kota Seoul. Menerobos panas dan hujan. Mengorbankan waktu tidurnya dicuaca dingin. Menulikkan pendengarannya terhadap orang yang mencibir keadaan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sempat hampir gila dan putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan Sungmin. Tetapi semua terbayar lunas ketika namja jangkung itu mendapatkan sebuah alamat. Ketika Kyuhyun terduduk dalam tangis di bangku taman, seorang anak kecil menghampirinya. Ternyata anak itu adalah satu dari anak-anak lainnya yang biasa diaksihi Sungmin. Dan bagai sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan, sang anak memberikan alamat dimana Sungmin tinggal. Alamat yang diharap bisa mempertemukan diirnya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Dan hari ini tepat tujuh hari Kyuhyun berkenalan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat meminta maaf kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia sadar dirinya sudahlah sangat keterlaluan.

Ia akan berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahannya. Kyuhyun ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Sungmin. Menjalani hubungan baru yang indah tanpa sedikit pun kebohongan didalamnya. Kyuhyun tahu, mungkin tak akan mudah membuat Sungmin kembali menerimanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun akan tetap berusaha dan berjuang. Ya berusaha dan berjuang demi cintanya.

.

Rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis dengan banyak kaca besar menambah kesan apik-nya. Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cat putih dengan perasaan campur aduk. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun tetap berharap sebuah senyuman manis milik sang pemilik rumah lah yang akan menyambutnya. Dalam artian Sungmin sudah memaafkan segala kesalahannya dan mengerti. Mengerti bahwa semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan semata-mata demi cinta.

'TENG TONG'

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Kyuhyun memencet bel di samping pintu itu. Jantungnya semakin bergetar kala mendengar suara pintu didepannya terbuka.

'CKLEKK'

"Nuguseyo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu tersebut dengan sopan. Kyuhyun sedikit menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa bukan Sungmin lah yang membukakan pintu. Mungkin hanya seorang pelayan, pikirnya.

Sungmin memang tinggal dirumah sederhana dengan seorang seorang pelayan. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Sungmin tidak ingin menghamburkan uang orang tuanya untuk hal-hal yang berlebihan. Hanya menggunakan seperlunya. Menurut Sungmin, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang hidup dalam kekurangan dan lebih membutuhkan uangnya. Maka dari itu namja yang menyukai anak kecil ini tinggal secara sederhana dengan seorang pelayan untuk merawat dan membantunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, agashi?" Jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun. Sebuah perasaan buruk menghinggapi perasaannya kala melihat wajah pelayan itu berubah murung.

"Maaf, tetapi tuan muda Lee—"

"Ada apa ahjumma?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan kaca mata berwarna senada mengintrupsi perkataan pelayan itu dari arah luar rumah. "Siapa tamu ini?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin?" Ucap Kyuhyun hampir sama seperti yang tadi. Dahinya sempat mengerut bingung begitu mendapati sosok baru itu yang mengintrupsi percakapannya.

Lelaki yang baru datang tadi sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan menunduk. "Lee Sungjin imnida" Katanya dan memberikan sedikit jeda "Kau ingin bertemu dengan hyung ku? Biar kuantar.."

.

Kini Kyuhyun duduk di bangku depan mobil Sungjin —adik Sungmin. Tak ada sedikit pun percakapan yang terjadi. Keduanya hanya terdiam sejak Sungjin berniat mengantarkan Kyuhyun ketempat Sungmin berada.

"Kudengar dari Sungmin, kau sedang kuliah diluar negri?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hyung juga menceritakan tentangku padamu? Aku baru saja pulang kemarin" Jawab pria berkacamata hitam disebelahnya.

"Umm, hanya sedikit" Jawab Kyuhyun sigkat. "Apakah masih jauh?"

"Kita hampir sampai"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Otaknya dipenuhi rasa bingung ketika menyadari mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki kawasan pemakanman. Hanya hal positif yang terlintas diotak Kyuhyun saat ini.

'_Apa Sungmin sedang berziarah? Tapi makam siapa? Kerabatnya atau keluarganya? Entahlah~ Yang pasti aku akan segera menemui orang yang sangat kurindukan itu. Ohh, jantungku serasa ingin meledak sekarang'_

Kyuhyun pun segera turun ketika mobil Sungjin telah selesai diparkirkan di parkiran outdoor dekat pagar pembatas. Kini terlihatlah hamparan makam-makam yang tersebar luas.

'_Dimana Sungmin? Aku tak melihatnya? Apa ia sudah pulang?'_ Batin Kyuhyun bingung ketika melihat hamparan tanah luas itu tanpa seseorang yang dicari. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

"Ayo" Ujar Sungjin dengan lemah. Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya. Walaupun rasa bingung masih menghinggapi pikirannya, Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah Sungjin.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sungjin terhenti di salah satu makan yang tampak masih baru. Otomatis langkah Kyuhyun juga terhenti. Pikirannya semakin melayang-layang, beribu pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Entah mengapa saat ini perasaannya menjadi sangat buruk. Kyuhyun memang belum melihat tulisan diatas nisan yang tertera disana, karena letak dirinya yang tidak terlalu dekat. Makam yang masih baru itu tampak ganjil. Dalam arti, ganjil menurut hati Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak begitu melihat gundukkan tanah itu. Air matanya serasa ingin keluar begitu deras. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa. Bahkan untuk memastikan apa yang tertera dinisan itu pun kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

"Kemarilah" Panggil Sungjin lirih. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang dia lihat benar atau salah. Ia seperti melihat adik Sungmin itu menyeka butiran air yang keluar dari arah kaca mata hitam yang digunakannya. Bahkan bahu namja itu seperti sedang menahan getaran hebat.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang terasa hilang perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungjin yang berada tepat disamping makam itu. Mata namja tampan itu masih tak berani melihat nisan itu. Perasaan takut yang teramat dirasakannya saat ini.

"H-Hyung.. Lihatlah ss-siapa yang kubawa?" Sungjin berjongkok dan memeluk nisan disampingnya. Tangis namja ini perlahan pecah. "Ak-aku membawa k-kekasihmu.. I-ia datang untuk menemuimu, hyung.." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Pikirannya berusaha menganggap apa yang dia lihat dan dengar adalah salah. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Seolah menepis segala kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sungjin_-ah_? Mengapa kau berjongkok seperti itu? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan dimana Sungmin-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Min, Sungmin_-ah_? Dimana kau sayang? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Merengkuh tubuh mungilmu dengan segenap ragaku" Buliran air mata namja tampan ini semakin deras mengalir tatkala segala kemungkinan terburuk memenuhi pikirannya. Dirinya berteriak-teriak histeris sambil melirikkan matanya ke seluruh arah penjuru. Berharap bahwa ada sesosok yang dicarinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"K-Kyuhyun hyung... —Hiks— Sung-min h-hyung disini.. —Hiks—" Dengan terisak Sungjin membawa tubuh Kyuhyun menghadap ke makam di hadapannya. Membuat lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah dilanda gejolak batin hebat itu melihat tulisan yang tertera diatas nisan.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

"Mus-ta-hil.. I-ini tak mungkin kan? Katakan semua ini lelucon" Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Nyawanya seolah terhempas begitu membaca tulisan itu. Jika air mata tangisnya bisa terganti dengan darah, Kyuhyun akan memilihnya dan meninggal saat itu juga karena kehabisan darah.

"KUBILANG KATAKAN SEMUA INI HANYA LELUCON! SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG MERANCANG LELUCON NISTA INI!?" Kyuhyun berteriak marah sambil menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Lee Sungmin itu "Tidak mungkin... Sungminku pasti masih hidup.. Dia akan kembali kepelukanku.. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal.. Aku akan menikah dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Sungmin.. Semua ini hanya kebohongan.." Kyuhyun merancau tak jelas. Lelaki yang sangat rapuh ini memeluk nisan itu seolah manusia yang terbaring didalam sanalah yang ia dekap.

Sungjin sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Adik lelaki Sungmin itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan memberikan selembar kertas berwarna soft pink lalu beranjak pergi. Dengan tangan bergetar karena tangis, Kyuhyun membuka surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

_**Kyu? Apa kau merindukanku? Aku tahu kau pasti mencariku, bukan?  
Aku sama sekali tak marah padamu karena kau telah membohongiku..**_  
_**Aku sendiri kesal pada diriku yang tidak pernah bisa marah padamu..  
Selamanya aku hanya akan bisa merasa kecewa..**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah.. Kalau boleh jujur, aku begitu merindukanmu.. Sangat merindukanmu..  
Kalau boleh aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali..  
Hehe, tapi kurasa tak mungkin, yaa?  
Karena aku tahu. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat pertama dan terakhirku ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak disitu dan bisa memelukmu lagi..**_

_**Seiring dengan beriringnya waktu bersamamu.. Sekarang aku menyadarinya..  
Aku menyadari bahwa betapa sangat berartinya dirimu dalam hidupku..  
Selama hidupku..  
Aku menderita kanker otak sejak masih kecil, ini sangatlah menyiksaku..  
Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertahan hidup selama ini, apalagi bisa bertemu denganmu..**_

_**Penyakit yang menggerogotiku ini selalu membuat diriku sendiri dan merasa kesepian..  
Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu..  
Kau mau memberikan secercah cahaya di kehidupanku yang begitu gelap ini..**_

_**Kyuhyun-ah..  
Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik, ne?  
Carilah pendamping hidupmu..  
Temukan orang yang lebih baik dari orang berpenyakitan sepertiku..  
Aku mecintaimu dengan sangat..**_

_**Saranghae..  
Lee Sungmin**_

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Sungmin juga mencintainya? Air matanya turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Sungmin mencintaiku.. Seharusnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia.. Kami harus kembali bersama.. Aku akan menyusul Sungminku.." Seulas senyum lembut Kyuhyun keluarkan seiring tangisannya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan lelaki jenius itu. Ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke nisan Sungmin berkali-kali hingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dalam jumlah yang banyak. Cairan kental bernama darah itu terus mengalir hingga pandangan Kyuhyun mulai mengabur dan tak sadarkan diri setelah sebelumnya tersenyum.

_Tunggulah aku, sayangku.._

.

.

3 hari keudian.

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam memandang dua nisan yang bersampingan itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Semoga kalian bertemu di alam sana..

Berbahagialah, Sungmin hyung.. Kyuhyun hyung.."

.

.

.

.

**END**

Annyeong! ^^  
Sekedar info, ini adalah FF pertama aku yang sudah sampai ending. Hehe. Terus, aku biasa mengupdate Fictions pada waktu weekend. Jika hari-hari biasa, aku sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Jadi maaf 'jika ada' yang menunggu kelanjutan fictions aku yang lain. *Deep Bow

Bagaimana komentar readers sekalian? Apakah terlalu panjang dan membosankan? Terasa _feel_-nya, gak? Maaf yaa jika mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, aku masih belajar. Aku akan belajar lebih giat agar readers tak merasa kecewa. Hwaiting!

Dari reviews yang aku baca, ada beberapa readers yang berhasil menebak akhir dari cerita ini. Selamat! Tetapi maaf, FF ini memang sudah direncanakan untuk sad ending :'( *Nangis bareng Kyu & Sungjin*

Last, reviews please ^^

**Big Thanks To Good Readers:**

, MinNy Ming, blue minra, JOYeerrElpeu, kyeokyeoming, dian minimin, hyuknie, DadjoePranatha, Guest, Park Min Rin, amalia, KyuMinKyuMin, hyuknie, jiraniats, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Zaky UzuMo, poutyming137, dian minimin, GG, Evil Roommate, dming, Guest, melsparkyu, chosamin, KyuLoveMin, Park Min Rin.

Ps: Yang reviews pakai akun udah kubalas di pm


End file.
